villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trelane
Trelane is an antagonist in the Star Trek franchise, appearing in the Star Trek: The Original Series episode "The Squire of Gothos". He was portrayed by the late William Campbell, who later played Koloth in the TOS episode "The Trouble with Tribbles" as well as two episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. The Squire of Gothos As the USS Enterprise passes by the planet Gothos, Captain James T. Kirk and Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu suddenly disappear from the ship's bridge, and strange messages transmitted from the planet's surface draws the attention of a landing party consisting of Dr. Leonard McCoy, LaSalle and Yeager that beams down to the surface, where they find a large castle. Entering, they find Kirk and Sulu frozen in place, and Trelane appears and introduces himself, releasing Kirk and Sulu. Trelane then tells the Starfleet officers that he is responsible for abducting Kirk and Sulu, saying he saw their starship passing by and just couldn't help himself. He then tells them that they are guests or, more accurately, captive playmates for himself. Kirk refuses to go along with Trelane's wishes, and he and the rest of the officers manage to beam back aboard the Enterprise. Unfortunately for them, Trelane suddenly appears aboard the ship's bridge and teleports them, along with Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, and a yeoman, back down to his castle, where he verbally spars briefly with Spock (whom he dismisses as "ill-mannered"), offers the captive party a lavish meal, enchants Uhura to play his piano, and dances with the yeoman, for whom he fashions a proper dress. As Trelane dances happily with the yeoman, Kirk, McCoy, and Spock surmise that Trelane, despite his immense power, has limits, since the food and drink he conjured contains no substance. Guessing that Trelane draws his power from a mirror he constantly stands in front of, Kirk challenges him to a duel. Trelane agrees, and arms himself and Kirk with pistols. Kirk shoots the mirror behind Trelane, damaging it and crippling Trelane long enough to allow himself and his comrades to beam back aboard the Enterprise. Once back aboard the Enterprise, Kirk orders an escape course away from Gothos, only to find that the Enterprise keeps ending up on a collision course with the planet. He then leaves the bridge, only to find himself inside a courtroom where Trelane presides as the judge. Trelane sentences Kirk to death by hanging, and Kirk, fed up with his antics, agrees. Kirk then tells Trelane he's missing out on an opportunity to indulge in the victory of killing someone for sport, and Trelane agrees to pursue him in a chase. Trelane then teleports Kirk to the surface of Gothos, and the chase begins. Kirk is eventually cornered, but he takes Trelane's sword and breaks it half, then slaps Trelane a few times. Enraged, Trelane vows to "fix" Kirk, only for his "parents" to arrive and chastise him for his actions before stating he's coming home with them. As he fades away, Trelane forlornly, and childishly, insists he would have won against Kirk, and his parents apologize to Kirk for their son's behavior. Later History Trelane managed to escape from the watchful eye of his parents and nanny a short time later. Learning of Earth's First World War, he became fascinated with the culture of Germany, and took after Earth's Red Baron (Manfred Albrecht Freiherr von Richthofen). Styling himself as Baron Trelane of Gothos, he abducted the crews of several Federation ships, including the USS Enterprise. Kirk was able to get Trelane's nanny to take notice of Trelane's mischief. She arrived to take Trelane away, restoring all the ships and crews and promising that Trelane would be placed some place where he could not interfere with the physical universe. :Alternately Captain Kirk can talk Trelane into taking them to an accurate representation of a World War I battlefield, where Kirk convinces Trelane that war should not be romantically idealized. Getting bored with Kirk, Trelane goes away, restoring the ships and crews he abducted in the process. In the Star Trek: The Next Generation novel Q-Squared by Peter David, Trelane is revealed to be a member of the Q Continuum, something fans had speculated on for quite some time, and that the main Q known to the crew of the USS Enterprise-D is his mentor. In the course of the novel, multiple realities are in play, including one wherein Trelane is corrupted by rage and jealousy. Merging with the local Trelane, this evil one becomes an outright menace, even to Q himself, who narrowly survives being dispersed through time and space, even becoming the energy field that empowered Kirk's friend Gary Mitchell. Eventually, 1701-D crews from different realities join together with Q against Trelane, whom Q is seemingly forced to destroy. As he leaves, Q half-heartedly denies being the junior being's true father. To Q's delight, he finds a remnant of the immature Q, a child again and asking for guidance, which Q hopes he'll do a better job with this time around. Trelane also appears in the videogame Star Trek: Judgement Rites where he impersonates a WWI german baron and triplane pilot. Quotes Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elderly Category:Reality-Warpers Category:One-Shot Category:Oppressors Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Aliens Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:The Heavy Category:Humanoid Category:Imprisoned Category:Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Malefactors Category:Military Category:Misanthropes Category:Mischievous Category:Nemesis Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Scapegoat Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Supervillains Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants